Legend's of the gamemaster volume 1:The gamer's Rose (remastered)
by tjblalack1
Summary: In an unknown world, with a power that makes me an RPG character and a spitting headache, where one mistake means death, what else can I do but play. First story. Gamer story
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, before we get started I want to thank you for giving my very first fan-fiction a try. As the story goes on, I'll probably remake some of the beginning chapters as my writing style grows and changes, so be ready for that. Criticism/advice is always welcome**

Chapter 1: A Brand New World

Darkness.

Darkness is all I can see around me, along with the strange sensation of floating on air.

"Hello? Is anyone there? Can anyone hear me?" I shout into the void

My only answer is a small dark blue screen appearing out of nowhere in front of me.

 _"Welcome, and congratulations Player 2̴̡̻̺̮͙̝͚̻̺̘͙̦͊͑̓͆́͒̕, You have volunteered, or been chosen, to lead a new life in a world much different than your own. Do you accept this gift?"_

I notice underneath the paragraph is a simple yes or no answer choice, tho the no choice has been grayed out.

"Thanks for a fair choice," I say sarcastically, pressing the Yes button, only to have another screen appear in its place

 _"Before you enter the game itself, would you like to change your current appearance?"_

"Sure why not" I reply, clicking the Yes button, causing a miniature 3d model of someone in a black shirt with the Mortal Kombat logo and red shorts to flash in existence, in other words: me. The only changes I decide to have is taking the MK logo off of my shirt in case I go to a mortal kombat type world, the last thing I need is getting killed for knowing too much.

 _"Thank you for joining us. Though be warned, there is no way to re-spawn, so death is permanent. Entering the game in 3...2...1"_ The system says everything around me turning sky blue.

"Yeah, Yeah...wait what was that last thi-"

 **Warning: C̷̛̽̀͊̔͌̆̐̒̀͜r̶̢̹̹̯͕̥̮͇̪̙͖̜̙̘͗̏̅̊̐̊ī̵͖̳̼̜̅̂̍͒ṫ̶̩̘͉͛̚͘i̷̯͔̮̞̝̳͂͗͒ͅc̴̢̛͈͓̜͍̬̳̳͙̠̳̹̯͎̐̍̃̅̂̓̓͒̽̑̍́̕̚ą̷͕̀̓̈́̿̓̒̿͒͝ḷ̵̟̜̙͖̜͐̄ ̵̡̟̝̺͎͋͂̀̽̕͜͝Ĕ̷͉̹̈́̿̽̈́̾͌͗̿̇̍̅̏͝͝ͅr̶̳̞̣̤͙̺̣̝͓͇͒͋̇̈́̀̿͂̏̔̀̀̌̔̕ͅͅŗ̷̡̫̻̳͕̣͉̌̓̀̿̀̉̌͂̈́̂̀͝o̷̢̧̢̺̝̜̣̐͛̽͑͐̈̃̚͝ŗ̸̣͚̝̩͍͈͕̖͛̋̓̈́͠ͅ ̴̢̦͎̰͆ͅi̶͎̻̬͂̃̈̌͠ņ̵̖̔͂̒̑ ̵̨̢̫̩̣̜̯̻̩͌͌̔́́́̽̍̀͘̕̕ṫ̵͙̳͍͙̻̪͠ͅẖ̴̛͓̣͉̥͖̩͈̦͚͎̋̔̂̔͘͜ͅe̵̙̠͔̼͓͈̞͈̩̙͛͗͗̓̈̀̂͂̀̇̈̑̕ ̴̥̻͔̠̭̤̾͛̐̌́͆̆M̷̢̮͙͈͙̳̤͕̐̑̚a̸̧̢͔͇̺̠̩͈̞̯̲̯̩͍̅̈́̏̆̊̈́̈́́͘ḯ̶̟̝̹͔̗̼̖͚̼̦̟̀̍̈́̐̏͌͂̑̈̄̕n̶̨̛͚͙̰̦͓̳̹͚̹͈̎͊̈́͛̒́͗̍̔̇͗f̷̡̧̤͍͍̤̗̺͕͍̜͔̯͌̾͘r̶̡̛͇̮̗̗̣͈͓͖̺̩͉̤̤͂͌͒̅́͂̔̄̐̿͜͝͝a̶̗͔̬͂͋͝ṁ̸̖̭̲̘̲̰͖͓͌̈́̽͗̾̊͋̾̐͋͊̚̚͝e̸̡̩̣͕̜͎̰͔̞̹̫̪̾͝ͅ...Consciousness č̴̤̱̞̼̳̻̰̞̻̰̺̣̖̋̌̇̇̂͊͗́͘͝͝͝ở̵̥̼̥͂̆̀͆̓͐̄̀͆͂͑̚ṟ̶̛̖̠̀̄͒̎͂̓͛͘̚ř̵͍͍̿̄̌͆͑̂͛̉̉̽͋̐u̴̢̟̖͙̼͉̫̳̾͋͒͐͑̍̈́̆̔͗̑͒̕͘͘ͅp̵̠̞̟͚̬͒͛̊͊͐̑̊͛̋́́͘͝t̴̡̯̪̯̬̞̠͍̿̄̊̋̅̾̓̑e̵͉͈̅͐͌̈́̓̑͝͠d̵̘̞̗̠̱͉͍͔̼͓̭̯̲̓̑...Attempting recovery...5̸̛͕̞͋͋͊͗̾̊̄̆ͅ0̶̹̻̇͆̌̅̆̒̾̑͌̃̾̕͝%̴̪͑͑̈́ recovered"**

I feel an aching pain like my body's being torn in half, then nothing but more darkness greets me. I slowly open my eyes taking in my new surroundings, which appear to be a forest with green trees and blue skies above.

"What the heck was that back there, what did she mean by consciousness corrupted?" I wonder, standing up despite the big protests from my muscles. My musings to myself are interrupted by a lightish blue screen appearing in front of me.

 _"Welcome player, please enter your name"_

"My name is...I...I can't remember? Was this what she meant?" I exclaim, the beginnings on panic evident in my voic _e. Now that I think about it, I can't remember much of anything from...only about a planet called Earth...I know I was a gamer...i don't remember anything else though...wait, there was a name!_

"Diamon Thanatos Surtur"

 _"Welcome: Diamon Thanatos Surtur. Would you like to go thru the tutorial mode? (This mode is recommended for new players)"_ A female voice says from in my head.

 _"I'm in unknown territory, meaning it would be best to know as much as I can if I am to survive here."_ I think to myself, pressing the Yes button, then observe in awe as the world around me slows to a stop.

 **"Quest Accepted: A Whole New World"**

 _Objectives: Finish the tutorial_

 _Bonus Objective 1: Not follow a system command_

 _Bonus Objective 2: Insult the system_

 _Rewards: Primary Objective: Int increased by 3, 1 random 1 use weapon, all requirements for the weapon are temporarily unlocked, 15 skill points, 100 exp_

 _Bonus Objective 1 rewards: +1 CHA, 200 exp_

 _Bonus Objective 2 rewards: +1 CHA, +3 skill points, 200 exp, Title: Rebel_

"Titles? Interesting...open Titles."

 _"While experimenting with the system is encouraged, Let's just take it slow for now, okay?"_

 _"Soft commands are commands you need only to say in your head, while hard commands must be said out loud, though the words themselves can be used in conversation, preventing accidental activation"_

"That's handy I'll admit, so I'll go with both."

"Geez, everyone's going for both nowadays. _So let's start with the menu, simply say or think menu."_

"Menu."

A greenish-bluish screen appears in front of me with the following words, the first one being highlighted in white

 **Stats**

 **Inventory**

 **Abilities**

 **BGM (Background Music)**

 **Options**

 _"Please press stats"_

I press Stats, the menu is replaced with a screen with numbers

 **Name: Diamon Surtur**

 **EXP: 0/100**

 **Level: 1**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Effect** : +50% EXP gain to self, +25% EXP gain to party members, +10% skill at video games

 **HP: 100/100**

 **AP: 0/0 (Locked)**

 **Hp Regen** : **5 HP** Regenerated every **5 minutes**

 **AP Regen** : **0 AP** Regenerated every **0 minutes (Locked)**

 **STR** : Level **5**

 **DEX** : Level **5**

 **INT** : Level **5**

 **WIS** : Level **5**

 **LUK** : Level **5**

 **CHA** : Level **5**

 **VIT** : Level **5**

 **Available** Stat Points: 10

"I'm guessing these aren't very good...I think having all my stats equally balanced would be good for now." As I finish that thought a pop-up appears to my left.

 _"By making an important decision about your stats, and what to do with them, you have gained a point in Wisdom."_

"That's neat."

 _"Previous save data discovered. Would you like to use this Save data instead?"_

"Yes."

 **Name: Diamon Surtur**

 **EXP: 0/100**

 **Level: 1**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Effect** : +50% EXP gain to self, +25% EXP gain to party members, +10% skill at video games

 **HP: 100/100**

 **AP: 0/0 (Locked)**

 **Hp Regen** : **5 HP** Regenerated every **3 minutes**

 **AP Regen** : **0 AP** Regenerated every **0 minutes (Locked)**

 **STR** : Level **7**

 **DEX** : Level **10**

 **INT** : Level **8**

 **WIS** : Level **6**

 **LUK** : Level **10**

 **CHA** : Level **9**

 **VIT** : Level **7**

 _"Let's continue with the tutorial, think or say "back"."_

"Back"

 _"Now go to Inventory"_

I open my inventory to see a 2d model of me, as well as menus showing clothes, armor, and handheld objects.

 _"This is your inventory, here you can equip clothes and armor, instead of having to waste time physically putting them on, you can also easily do a check on all your current weapons and equipment on person"_

"Seems easy enough, "I go back to the menu. "Continue."

 _"Go to abilities"_

I see a menu with 3 buttons:

 **Passive**

 **Active**

 **Titles**

 _This is your Ability Menu, it shows all your current passive and active skills, as well as Titles you can unlock by completing challenges."_ The passive menu opens, revealing two skills

 **Passive** skills are skills that are normally always on in the background, but can by choice be turned off:

 **Gamer's Mind:** Level **1** :

Allows the user to calmly and logically think things through. Current effect: User runs headfirst into danger, most likely putting others at risk. -5 Wisdom, -2

Intelligence.

Allows a peaceful state of mind. Current effect: Gets stressed easily, bad at multi-tasking, stubborn

Immunity to psychological status effects. Current effect: no resistance to psychological damage

 **Gamer's Body:** Level **1** :

Instead of having permanent damage taken, the body heals in a "Wolverine" fashion that looks really intimidating.

The menu closes, being replaced with another showing only one skill

 ** _Active_** _skills are skills that have to be said or activated through physical, conscious means._

 **Observe** Level **1** : Thru continued use of your sense of sight, you have become able to learn certain information by simply looking at whatever you want to learn about, shows a person or objects Maximum HP, Current HP and Basic Info based on its appearance

it is closed, followed by yet another menu, this one titled: "Titles". Very enlightening.

 ** _Titles_** _are special ranks and names you can earn thru completing challenges_

"Memeing around at the speed of sound" Effect: Unknown. To unlock, invent a meme and annoy 5 people with it. (0/5)

"Nutcracker" Effect: Unknown. To unlock, Nut shot someone to knock them down, then nut shot them while their down. +200EXP if it someone of high social status. +600EXP if its Jacques.

 _"Please go to BGM now"_

 _BGM stands for BackGround Music. because no anime is worth anything if it has no BGM_

 **This will be the day (RWBY)**

 **Underplayer (Nick Nitro remix)**

 **Running In The 90s - Sytricka Vaporwave remix (1.5 speed)**

 _Finally, Options are simply your options, do with them what you will_

"Options."

 **Mode:** First-person

 **Subtitles:** Off

 **Difficulty:** Silver-eyed (Difficulty can't be changed in-game)

 ** _Quest complete: A Whole New World_**

 ** _Congratulations, you finished the tutorial, time has now resumed and your 1 use weapon approaches._**

 ** _Congratulations, You have gained a level, You are now level 2_**

 ** _Congratulations, You have gained a level, You are now level 3_**

"Ok, stop that," I say, immediate regret on my face, knowing how annoying that will get in the future.

"So how will I be able to find i-OH GOD!" I interrupted by a giant blade falling 2 inches from my foot. Upon further inspection, it looks to be a 7-foot long blade made out of golden and white metal with a face on the hilt and bluish energy moving around the blade.

"Observe"

 _The Blade Of Olympus: Level MAX: Created by Zeus to banish the Titans to Tartarus. Single-handedly ended the first Titanomachy. Limited use. Good for 1 full fight._

"This sword...I've seen it befor-." I'm interrupted by a red blur slamming into me, my last thoughts being "That's gonna suck when I wake up"


	2. You cant be serious!

**Hello again! Sorry it's been so long since I have posted well...anything on here, but a lot of stuff has been happening.**

 **But I just want you guys to know I'm not giving up on this story or my others, so yeah.**

 **I don't own Rwby, Comments/Advice/Criticism is always welcome, and talk to you later.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Really, Ruby!"

"I-I didn't mean it, Weiss!"

"Great, now not only are we lost, but you managed to completely knock out whoever this is, meaning we have to stay here and protect him from Grimm! Wasting even more time."

"Geez, I said I was sorry more than once Princess!"

I woke up to the sound of screaming about 5 minutes ago, then decided to pretend to be unconscious so I don't get in this fight. That decision managed to help me learn 2 things: That actively using my skills increases them, Gamer's Mind now only taking off 4 Wisdom and 1 Intelligence, gaining 1 Wisdom as well as getting the skill "Play Possum", but also getting a new stat, Charm, which is different from Charisma apparently. Charisma is how everyone sees you, while Charm is how well you "woo females".

Thanks game, thanks.

In my hiding I also managed to learn that these two…

"I think we're going the wrong way"

"I KNOW where we're going…t-to the…Forest temple, this way!"

"That's the way we came, Weiss."

"…I knew that, obviously I meant this way."

"That's the way to the forest we burnt, Weis-Why can't you just admit you don't know where we're going?"

"Because I know exactly where we're going, this way."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say, Weiss"

-Don't really get an A+ in teamwork.

"Will you STOP treating me like a kid!?"

"Will you STOP acting like a kid!?"

"Stop acting like you're so perfect"

"I'm. Not. Perfect…Not yet. But I'm still leagues better than you." Weiss said, walking away.

"…You don't even know me…" Ruby said, looking at the ground.

'I think this would be a good time to cause a distraction.'

"Ow…" I say, slowly getting to my feet and noticing I only had 90 hp. Ruby quickly looks up upon hearing my voice and somehow instantaneously just appears from where she is to right in front of me in the time it takes to blink.

"OH MY OUM YOUR AWAKE, I WANTED TO SAY I'M SO SORRY FOR RUNNING INTO YOU!" Ruby yells into my ear, both the sudden loudness and sudden speed making it hard for me to understand anything.

"Ok, say it again, but this time: breath." I say, hands raised in a "calm-down" gesture.

Ruby takes a deep breath before speaking. "I just wanted to say I'm really, really sorry for knocking you out, though I'm surprised you didn't dodge me."

"Or use your Aura to protect yourself, like a hunter in training would, why is that?" We hear Weiss say questioningly, walking to us with her eye raised.

"Well…ya see…" I began, slowly backing away from Ice queen's stare then turn to run, just to run into Ruby, accidentally knocking her down with an "Oof".

"I…may or may not…have no idea what that means or what Aura is." I say, closing my eye for her inevitable anger.

I open my eyes slowly to see her with a face so filled with annoyance and rage that I think the forest is going to catch fire. Again, apparently.

"WHAT THE F-"

* * *

Meanwhile with Ozpin and Glinda

"I don't care what his transcripts say, that Jaune Arc fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glinda say, turning her scroll off.

"I guess we'll find out soon enough, at their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few-"

"-UCK!"

"…"

"…"

"…Should I ask?"

"No, I believe it to be the start of a wonderful friendship."

* * *

"What was Ozpin thinking!? First he accepts a horrible pervert with no skill, then he lets a little child join Beacon, and now he's letting someone who knows nothing about Aura in?!"

I and Ruby slowly back away from Rage Queen while she's yelling.

"So…" I say, trying to distract us from Weiss.

"What's your name?" Ruby asks politely, looking at Weiss.

"Diamon T. Surtur" I introduce myself, holding a hand out.

"Well, I'm Ruby Rose, Huntress-in-training!" Ruby says, shaking my hand enthusiastically while still staring at Weiss.

"Cool."

"Cool."

"…"

"…"

"..."

"Soooo…I have this thing." Ruby says, pulling out a GIGANTIC red and black scythe from behind, stabbing the blade into the ground, and almost into my foot.

"...While I wont deny that looks awesome, I would very much appreciate you not cutting my foot to pieces with it."

Ruby looks at me quizzically for a second, before looking down at tip of the scythe being 2 inches away from my foot, quickly getting wide eyed as she realized my implications.

"Oh...OH...I'msosorryIhadnoideasimusuallyreallybadatmeetingnewpeoplesoididntknowwhattosaysoithoughtitbecooltoshowmyweaponan-"

"It's fine, its fine, just be careful next time." I say while walking over to the Blade of Olympus, picking it up and looking it's stats over more closely.

 **Blade of Olympus: Level Max**

This blade was forged by the joining if the heavens, the seas, the underworld, and the earth by Zeus, Greek God of Thunder and King of Olympus. Was used to end the first Titanomachy, and was a famous weapon of the Ghost of Sparta, Kratos.

Grants 30% increased speed

Overall Defense is x2

Attacks using the blade get x4 increase in damage

Increases strength by 10

 **Divine Absolution** \- a 4 hit combo attack, ending by thrusting the Blade into an enemies chest. 50% crit chance

 **Divine Retribution** \- Unleash a blast of Godly Might.

 **Divine Sacrifice** \- Creates a floating orb that electrocutes any enemies in a 10 foot radius. Drain MP/AP/HP from all enemies who come into contact with the Sphere of Sacred Power. Drains MP, if no MP is found, drains AP, if no AP is found drains HP, 50% returns to player

 **Anger of the Gods** \- All attacks now discharge powerful blasts of Godly Might.

 **Divine Reckoning** \- Take the Blade of Olympus and stab it into the ground, creating an enormous vortex of wind around you. Now has increased radius and power. Also emits from members of Party.

 **Spartan Fury** \- A 7 hit combo ending with 3 slashing attacks, extra range to slashing attacks

 **Spartan Spirit** \- A triple spin attack, followed by a vertical slash, chance to cut enemy in two:25%

 **Spartan Glory** \- Use the Blade of Olympus to create an explosive wave that launches enemies into the air. Enemies get an explosive attached to them with a timer of 5 seconds. deals medium damage.

 **Sparta's** **Lament** : Shockwave attack that send out a radial blast. Pushes enemies back. 15% chance to disintegrate enemies.

"Woah..." I say softly, admiring the blade in my hand, at least until Ruby appears behind me.

"That looks so cool! How does it have blue flames emitting from it?! Usually with Fire Dust, the only type of flames you can get is red, yellow, or orange. I don't think it can transform into a gun, but maybe you can just swing the flames out in an arc!" Ruby excitedly yells into my ear, going on a small tangent about the technical aspects of Dust and my weapon.

Weiss, having finally calmed down, walks near us "He's most likely using a mix of ice dust and electric dust to make the illusion of blue fire, plus with the size of the blade I'm betting he's compensating." She insults, looking at the blade for all of 5 seconds

"Besides, I think that's the least of our problems." She sighs, walks towards me. "I'm only doing this because without Aura you will most likely die." She grabs me by the arm before whispering to herself "ᵃⁿᵈ ᵗʰᵉ ˡᵃˢᵗ ᵗʰⁱⁿᵍ ⁱ ⁿᵉᵉᵈ ⁱˢ ᵃ ᵈᵉᵃᵗʰ ᵒⁿ ᵐʸ ʰᵃⁿᵈˢ."

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul and by my shoulder protect thee" She starts glowing with an aura of light blue energy, said energy running across her arm to mine, slowly moving to my chest, then turning several colors. Violet, then Yellow, then Dark Blue. Ruby looks in curiosity at the different colors.

 **Congratulations, You have freed your soul from it's physical restraints, and gained the ability to use aura! AP has been unlocked!**

 **Aura points: 300/300**

 **Aura regen: 1 AP every 2 Minutes**

"Your aura feels...strange, like it's being torn apart but at the same time pulled together." Weiss recovers from the shock of activating my aura.

"But we can talk about that later, for now we need to get to the temple before initiation ends!" Ruby says very worriedly jumping up from behind Weiss.

As Red and White think about how to get there faster, I spot this giant bird in a tree about a half a mile away, and a devious idea begins to form in my head. "Hey guys, I think I found our ride." I say pointing at the bird.

Both Ruby and Weiss stare at the bird with different expressions, Ruby's with one of intense excitement, Weiss' with one of intense shock that I even suggested the idea.

Weiss regained her bearings first,"You can't believe me and Ruby are actually going to agree to this right?!"

"Well, considering Ruby also just ran towards the giant bird, I think she's completely fine with this plan." I say, a giant grin evident on my face as I run with Ruby.

"B-but...I...you can't actually...Dear Oum, i'm surrounded by idiots." Weiss mutters to herself before running to join us.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed the story, sorry it took so long to update. I never actually thought people would like my writing, but what do ya know, on Wattpad I actually got 168th place in gamer fics out of 2.7k. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, feel free to leave a review, advice, criticism, etc.**

 **Anyways, see you next time.**


End file.
